The Truth of Our Existence
by ievanbarian
Summary: What if the Barians' past lives were during the previous Yu-Gi-Ohs? And what if Darkness (Nightshroud) had something to do with it...?


**Hi~ yes! I have other stories to work on but this popped into my head. This is a different approach to the Barians' past lives. This is assuming that ZEXAL takes place at least 1 century in the future from 5Ds. The past lives will take place in either Duel Monsters (the original yugioh), GX or 5Ds. Some old characters will appear. I'll try not to include OCs. Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Now! Shining Sorcerer! Attack Rua directly! MAGIC LIGHT OF CHAOS!" Vector exclaimed._

_A pulse of light emitted from the crystal of Shining Sorcerer's staff, expanding as he attacked the other duelist._

**_Rua: [LP: 2700 - 600]_**

_"And because I have 5 speed counters," Vector explained, "Fast Shine's effect activates, which means if I have 4 or more, you take 600 points of damage for every Shining Synchro monster on the field. TIME TO SAY SAYONARA TO VICTORY, RUA!"_

_An eruption of light from the card aimed at Rua caused him to fall of his D-Wheel._

**_Rua: [LP: 600 - 0] [LOSE]_**

**_Vector: [LP: 1200] [WIN]_**

_The tinge of purple in the surrounding area was removed as "Speed World"'s effect wore away._

_Vector's Umbral Horror (people still thought the name was odd considering his deck) screeched to a halt. The ginger took off his helmet and ran over to Rua._

_"Rua-san! Are you OK?" Vector asked, offering a hand to him._

_The tealette removed his helmet and accepted the hand, using it to help him get up._

_"Thanks for the hand," Rua said with a wide grin. "Pun fully intended."_

_Vector chuckled. "You're improving, m'boy!" he stated. "But you still need to do better than-"_

_He cleared his throat before announcing dramatically, "-the great Atlas Vector-sama! The Riding Duelist who's equal to the King of Riding Duels!"_

_Both males burst out laughing._

_"Next thing you know, you'll be saying you're equal to **God**!" Rua joked._

_Vector mock-pouted. "Now why would I say that?" he asked, giving a very realistic impression of sadness._

_Rua, who knew him far too long to fall for his acting, rolled his eyes._

_"I'll beat you one day, Vector-senpai," he said, determined. "Think positive, right?"_

_Vector nodded in agreement. "Yep! And remember, whatever the outcome, it's for the best!" he added._

_"RUA!" his sister, Ruka, called._

_"Well, there's your sis!" Vector stated. "Wouldn't want to make her angry, would you?"_

_Rua shook his head And rode off without saying goodbye._

_Vector chuckled. 'That boy's got a big future,' he thought._

_Little did he know that his own future was gonna be pretty messed up..._

* * *

_A week since then, a group of duelists known as the "Masked Nechro Knights" had been tormenting Riding Duelists._

_Vector was visiting his elder next-door neighbour, Yuki Judai, as usual. _

_When he arrived, however, Judai's eyes were teal-and-orange and were glowing. _

_"Judai-san?" he asked, confused._

_"Darkness..." Judai said. "Darkness is back! His allies are collecting victims to drag down to a strange world." Judai grabbed Vector's shoulders and shook him. "You could be a victim soon..." _

_Vector looked panicked. "W-what are you talking about?!" he asked, alarmed._

_Judai's eyes were back to chocolate brown. "Oh, Vector! You're here," he said, smiling sweetly._

_Leaving Vector confused._

* * *

_Vector watched helplessly as Rua screamed, being absorbed into darkness. He dropped onto his knees as he sobbed. He...he couldn't save his apprentice. What kind of mentor was he? Letting him do something reckless as that?_

_Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to fall down. He sobbed. _

_He heard a sinister chuckle. He looked around but could see no-one._

_"...who's there?" he asked, his voice trembling._

_The chuckle was heard once more, seemingly coming from a man that looked strangely similar to the Card Reaper._

**"Vector~" **_he sneered. **"Are you seriously **_**_crying over this traitor?!"_**

_"He's not a traitor!" Vector yelled._

_**"Oh, yes he is," **the man said. **"He's just been toying with you..."**_

_He showed him fake visions of Rua with the Masked Nechro Knights._

_Vector, believing every picture he saw, was shocked. "No," he whispered. "No, no, NO! I refuse to-" _

_He broke down crying. "I trusted him. Why Rua, why...?"_

_**"You shall not be grieving at the loss of your friend, young one,"** the man told him, **"you shall never trust again. Only you can understand yourself. Everybody is simply in the way..."**_

_He gave Vector a card before disappearing. _

_Vector looked at the card. He felt strange as his eyes glowed. _

_He let out a dark chuckle, which soon erupted into insane laughter._

* * *

Vector fell of the throne which he had rested on. Just...what was that?

"Tch," he said. "Someone probably put nightmare fuel in my crystals last night," he assumed.

"Vector," Durbe called. "We have something to discuss."

He scoffed. "Most certainly, Durbe-sama," he said mockingly.


End file.
